


Thanks To The Mosh Pit

by multifandomer



Series: The Mosh Pit [1]
Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom
Genre: Concert, Festival, M/M, Medic!Phil, mosh pit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomer/pseuds/multifandomer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While at Reading Festival, Dan gets caught up in a mosh pit. Phil, a medic there, is the one to sort clean him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks To The Mosh Pit

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t exactly know what a mosh pit was (but I do now), and so what I have put in here is what I have been told, as well as what I found online.

Dan POV

This is not how this weekend was supposed to turn out. It was supposed to be a weekend of good music, and hanging out with friends. Yet here I am, sitting on the sidelines of the concert because I had been punched in the face during a mosh pit, with a nose bleed, and a possible broken nose.

One of my friends told me they were going to start a mosh pit, which I decided I wouldn’t be a part of. However, that didn’t go to plan. I didn’t manage to get away quick enough and long story short, I was punched by someone. Most people punch back or something, but I was in a state of shock and when I finally snapped out of it, I was in too much pain to do anything other than find someone to help. I managed to find some medics and that brings us to where I am now.

One of the medics was checking my nose to see if it was broken. He was poking and prodding it.

“Does that hurt?” He asked, touch the bridge of my nose. I winced.

“Yes.” I told him.

“What about there?” He asked, touching another part of my nose.

“Not as much, but yeah.” I said. He handed me a tissue.

“Well, it’s not broken. But it will be swollen for a while and it will definitely bruise. Pinch the bridge of your nose and lean forward.” He advised, taking off his gloves. I took the tissue and did as he said. “So what’s your name?” He asked me.

“Dan.” I told him.

“Well I’m Phil. I would shake your hand but it’s covered in blood.” He laughed. I laughed, but stopped because of the pain. “Yeah, that will hurt for a while. So how did it happen then?” He asked me.

“I got caught in the mosh pit.” I told him. He chuckled.

“Terrible things, they are. I wouldn’t want to get caught in one of those for this reason.” He gestured to me. “We get loads of people here that end up having to have medical treatment because they get trampled on and beaten up, but it’s all part of the festival experience, right?” He said.

“Yeah, but I would rather leave that part of it out and just enjoy the music.” I smiled.

“Yeah, I would too.” He told me.

“So are you a medic here to enjoy the music and laugh at other misfortunes?” I asked, referring to my injuries.

“I do quite enjoy the music, and I love laugh at people’s pain.” He joked. I laughed again, only to be cut short my the pain.

I pulled the tissue away, hoping it had stopped bleeding. Phil passed me a new one.

“It’s still bleeding and that one is looking a right mess.” He said, lifting up a bin so I could throw the tissue away.

“Does it look terrible?” I asked him.

“Well it is starting to bruise now, but it doesn’t look too bad. Your face still looks cute.” He smiled. I felt my face heat up. He chuckled. “So if you don’t mine me asking, how old are you?” He asked me.

“19.” I told him. “What about you?” I asked.

“23.” He replied.

“So are you a fully qualified doctor or…?” I asked.

“Not quite. But hopefully in a few years I will be, if all goes to plan.” He smiled. I was lost for conversation. I couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“Who are you here with? Don’t they realise you’re missing?” He asked me, saving us from an awkward silence.

“A couple of friends, but I told them I wasn’t getting involved with the mosh pit and that I would meet them back at our tents later.” I told him.

“Well, wont they get a shock when they see you like that.” He laughed.

“You said it didn’t look that bad!” I complained. He laughed.

“It doesn’t, but it is noticeable. It hasn’t ruined your face. You will be back to your normal, and what I assume, good-looking self in no time.” He said. I blushed again. He then grabbed my wrist and moved the tissue away to inspect my nose once again.

“I think the bleeding has stopped for now. Avoid blowing your nose and bending down for awhile.” He told me, once again lifting the bin so I could throw the tissue away. “You can go in there and wash your hands now.” He smiled. I got up and followed where he was pointing.

When I came back out, after checking the damaged and washing my hands, he was sorting some of his medical supplies out. I walked back over.

“Thanks for cleaning me up.” I smiled.

“No problem. If you get into anymore fights and need fixing up, make sure you come and find me. or you, I don’t know, text me, maybe?” He said, not-so-subtly hinting about his number. I laughed, taking out my phone and handing it to him. He took it and put his number in before passing my phone back. I quickly texted him ‘Just checking ;)’ so he had mine as well. When he checked it, I saw his smile get a little bit bigger.

“One more thing before you go.” He said before I could turn to leave.

“Yeah?” I questioned.

“Did you wanna get a coffee or something sometime?” He asked, going slightly red.

“I’d love to.” I smiled, going red myself.

“I’ll text you when I’m free to meet up.” He told me, smiling and still blushing.

“Thanks again for the nose thing.” I said, and walked over to him, and kissed his cheek. We both went redder than we were, if that was even possible. “I’m looking forward to the coffee.” I flirted. “See you later.” I smiled.

“Yeah, see you later.” He said with a slight wave. I waved back before turning around and heading in the direction of my tent, looking forward to the date.


End file.
